Memories of nobody
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Set after That which belongs to me. Kanda has always set up defences around himself, but someone can actually penetrate them....Yullen angsty


Title: Memories of nobody

Author: Aeriel Cross

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Summary: After the story 'That which belongs to me'. To Kanda, he never really cared or held anyone in his memory – since he felt that it was pointless. Hiding beneath all the defenses he had built up around himself, this was the first time anyone was able to get under all of them – Allen Walker

N: Ah, I kept my promise. I've been writing so much fanfiction nowadays I'm afraid my wrist will break soon, then what will I do?? –sobs as she recalls the torturous days- Still…here is the long awaited for Yullen story!! Sorry to keep all you readers waiting!! My thanks to all you supporters out there!! Might not be of real good standard, but I'm trying. Oh Kanda we love you!! Do you know there's someone in my school who looks exactly like Kanda Yuu? Even the personality is like Kanda's!! Oh my gosh!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dgray man. Okay, maybe in my dreams. But!! Spoofie is mine!! XD Whee!!!

It was all as per normal, Kanda thought as he ate his soba in the canteen. The finders, as usual, were exchanging the latest bit of gossip and news in the Order ( rumours of Komurin VI being built secretly in the basement, it seems ), some of the guys from the science department coming in for coffee, the cook Jerry happily chatting to the customers while cooking, and the usual group of exorcists, Allen and Lavi sitting at the other end of his table happily chatting and eating. However, over in the corner, a small group of finders were sobbing away, mourning for their lost comrades. It seems that the finder, Michael, had been on of them who were killed. Kanda remembered him from the mission to retrieve to Innocence from the tree which people thought bore the leaf of revival. It was irritating how they cried for him – he was so disgusted by their strong surges of emotions that he could barely eat. It was only two finders' death, and they were already crying like this.

Teeth clenched, a vein throbbing at his temple, he grabbed mugen and stood up suddenly, trying his best to suppress his anger. Half of the canteen went instantly quiet, sensing a typhoon coming on soon. Ignoring them, Kanda strode away from the table, muttering under his breath, something about 'disgusting behavior' and 'sickening'. Unfortunately for him ( or more for the finder ), the finder nearest to him heard and called out after him. 'It's really none of your business whether or not we are mourning for him, you heartless scum!!' Now the entire canteen went silent, and all eyes were riveted on the two, breath baited to see what happens next. The silence was almost deafening.

'May I inform you that I was just going out to avoid disrupting your petty little mourning session…' Kanda stated matter-of-factly, his voice low and menacing. 'It really is disgusting how you mourn for merely two finders. It _sickens_ me to no end.' Wrapping his free hand around the unfortunate finder's throat, he lifted the man up into the air, strangling him, gaining some kind of perverse pleasure as he watched the man's face pale, struggling, and desperate to breath. 'Let me warn you – never interfere with my business again.'

The man's eyes rolled up to show the whites, white foam frothing at his mouth, gagging sounds rumbling from deep within his throat. Kanda was about to drop the finder when a red hand wrapped around his wrist in a painfully tight grip, and Kanda glared at the exorcist holding him.

'Let me go, moyashi.'

'Release him first, then,' Allen retorted, tightening his grip on Kanda's wrist. Kanda felt something crack inside his wrist, and a white hot pain sear up his arm, and knew that his injuries from last morning's mission ( he had just returned two hours ago ) had reopened again. Or the bone which has just mended itself broke again. He'd hate to give in to the bean sprout, but a look at the finder's face told him if he doesn't let go soon, the man will be strangled to death. He really didn't want to dirty himself with the man's death on his hands.

'Che…suit yourself, moyashi.' He released the man who dropped to the ground in a dead faint, jerking his wrist away from Allen's grip. 'You'll be next, soon.' Saying so, he turned on his heels and left, leaving Allen glaring behind him.

'Allen, what did you have to piss him off for?' Lavi yawned when he returned to the table. 'He had just returned from his missions, too. Aw I bet you his wounds haven't fully recovered yet. He didn't even finish his soba.'

'He was in the wrong first,' Allen replied resolutely.

'Know what, mate?' Lavi leant forwards on the table, leaning nearer to Allen. 'Actually, it was the finder who provoked him first – Yuu wanted to leave without causing a ruckus at first. Poor Yuu-chan – he must be so sad, having been misunderstood!' Lavi chirped, his mood snapping into his goody cheerful one. 'Man, I need to go now – I promised gramps I'd help him with some books. Ja-ne!' And having said so, he too sauntered out of the canteen, leaving Allen behind.

Looking over to the group of finders, Allen shifted uncomfortable on the bench, thinking about Lavi's words. He didn't know that Kanda had just returned, and he probably wasn't in a good mood, and as Lavi said, it would seem that the finder _did_ provoke him first…

'Ah, well…' Allen sighed, shoulders slumped. 'I guess I must do something about it then…but how?'

As his eyes fell on Kanda's half finished lunch, an idea occurred to him, and grinning, he made his way over to Jerry.

Tbc…

A.N: I've thought of adding this story to the back of 'That which belongs to me', but then I've thought up of a similar but different story from this. In this story Kanda is much more emotional and sensitive than that one, so yeah. Thanks for reading!! Review please? –looks at you with large innocent silver eyes holding her mongentai plushie- I'll make you a Timcampi plushie!!


End file.
